Intimate Relations
by bgn
Summary: A lighter look at Sarek and Amanda in private. Takes place before or very early in s1 of Discovery.


In two hours Sarek would arrive home after nearly three weeks off world. Exactly 2.78 weeks if you were a Vulcan but Amanda wasn't so she had no need for that level of accuracy, although she had come to appreciate the precision of her husband's calculations. It had annoyed her at first but now it amused her and was even occasionally helpful.

There would be an official greeting but it would be short and the contingent small. Vulcans had their rituals and ceremonies but did not indulge in grand gestures to returning ambassadors unless the mission had been of great importance. Sarek had merely attended a tedious conference with few diplomatic or political minefields to navigate so his return warranted only the respect of his position. Amanda was glad of this and knew Sarek would feel the same. The conference shouldn't have dragged on this long but with a representative of every member of the Federation present, any number of personality conflicts arose, tempers flared, everyone retired to their quarters to cool off and discussions resumed a day or two later.

Amanda bathed, dressed and took a single occupant vehicle to the spaceport. She wasn't going to arrive hot and dusty from a hike through late afternoon sun. Not to mention the angle of rays slanting down was enough to burn retinas. She was greeted with respect and subdued warmth at the spaceport. When she first arrived on Vulcan so many years ago she was met with stiff politeness. She didn't resent it. She had been unfailingly correct in her manner, determined to not embarrass or shame Sarek. There had been a few missteps but it had been apparent to Vulcans that she esteemed their culture and was trying to conform. They unbent, and she never made the same mistake twice. They didn't understand why Sarek had married a human, and there was unspoken disapproval from a few, but she was accepted now and even welcomed in a restrained way.

The shuttle landed and Sarek disembarked. Oh gods, he looked good. There had been brief visual communication while he was away but there really was no substitute for physical presence. The official greeting came first but Sarek had winked at her when he exited the shuttle. Anyone less familiar with his facial expressions might have thought he had a slight momentary tic at the corner of his eye.

The greeting contingent stepped back and Amanda moved forward. She had precedence to speak first since she was welcoming him home.

"Husband," she said formally, extending two fingers.

"Wife," he replied, touching her fingers with his.

And that was it. Protocol was satisfied and they were free to go. Taking with them the tingle each felt when they touched.

It was dusk and already much cooler. Sarek liked to stretch his legs when he got back to his own world so they walked home together, catching up on the minutiae of life they hadn't been able to share during hurried comms. They strolled along, Sarek's hands clasped behind his back and Amanda's in front. Until the shortcut to their home took them off the main avenue onto what was virtually a private path. Sarek held out his arm and Amanda took it. Their hands entwined.

"You are beautiful."

"You're tolerably handsome yourself."

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?"

"Yes."

Sarek paused. "You are not. It was a rhetorical question."

"Moisturizer. The scent you like."

Sarek's lips twitched. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Not possible."

"I'm very happy you're home."

They were inside by then and Sarek backed Amanda against the door for a deep kiss.

"Do you want to dine or rest awhile?" Amanda asked.

"Is that a serious question?"

"Just wondering if you're more hungry or horny."

Sarek winced. "I am less hungry."

"You just can't say you're horny, can you?"

"I can say it but I prefer not to."

"Dinner will wait. Let's go to bed."

They wasted no time disrobing each other. Sarek had known that Amanda was likely to omit underclothes today but it wasn't apparent to others. Her dress was light and cool but the fabric was opaque and flowing and revealed nothing.

Their first round had an element of frenzy to it. Not pon farr frenzy of course but it had been awhile and they were eager.

Afterwards Amanda murmured, "Computer, play 'Still the One'."

Orleans wafted through the room: _We've been together since way back when ..._

"After all these years I still do not fully understand your fascination with Earth music of the latter twentieth century."

"And yet, your toe is keeping time against my ankle."

The toe in question paused in surprise, skipping several beats before resuming the rhythm. "I concede that the song …"

"Has a catchy tune?"

"The melody is memorable."

"That's what I said. What about the lyrics?"

"They are somewhat appropriate to our circumstances."

"Still relevant three hundred years later. That's why I like it."

"It's got a good beat and you can dance to it," Sarek quoted deadpan.

"All right, you caught me watching old footage of American Bandstand. No need to rub it in."

"I could rub something else."

"Please do."

They hadn't really stopped after climax. Sarek had remained firm enough to continue thrusting. The friction was wonderful and they couldn't keep from touching. Arousal built again, slower this time but even more satisfying.

_But I want you to know, after all these years  
You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear_

_You're still the one - I want to talk to in bed  
Still the one - that turns my head  
__We're still having fun, and you're still the one__  
_

Amanda was lost in the sensation of Sarek's mouth on hers and his hands at her breasts.

_I looked at your face every day__  
__But I never saw it 'til I went away__  
__When winter came, I just wanted to go (wanted to go)__  
__Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow_

They spooned after the second round until hunger drove them to the kitchen. Relaxed and sated, Sarek didn't try very hard to hide his gratification that Amanda had made – not replicated – his favorite vegetarian lasagna.

"A double recipe," Sarek said approvingly. "I look forward to leftovers."

"Sorry, but I'm sending stasis packs to Michael and Spock."

Sarek looked resigned. "The needs of the two outweigh the needs of the one."

"That's very mature, darling. I'll make more for you soon."

"You could grant me a sexual favor instead."

"I'm happy to grant it in addition to, not instead of."

"You do not know yet what it is."

"I'm willing to be surprised but you're rather predictable. Blowjob?"

"I would state with a degree of certainty that fellatio is high on the list of males of any species with the requisite anatomy."

"It's not even a sexual favor. We do oral a lot."

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"It's a natural stream of consciousness following copulation."

"Ah."

"What did you think it was?"

"Random thoughts after fucking."

Amanda giggled. "That's what I said."

_You're still the one - that makes me laugh  
Still the one - that's my better half  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

_You're still the one - that makes me strong  
Still the one - I want to take along  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

"Back to the sexual favor," Amanda prompted.

"Very well, I will endeavor to be unpredictable. I choose bondage."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. Is this role-play? I can act like an Orion slave girl."

"Without a doubt. But you may tie me up instead."

"So I'll be an Orion slave girl dispensing discipline. You've managed to amaze me. You usually only get kinky during the seven year itch and that's not due for a couple more years."

Sarek closed his eyes. "Must you refer to pon farr as the seven year itch?"

"I realize it's a matter of grave importance to Vulcans but I just can't grant it the solemnity it deserves. I enjoy it. We've survived three pon farrs and I await the fourth with anticipation. Don't try to pretend you don't feel the same."

_Changing, our love is going gold  
Even though we grow old, it grows new_

_You're still the one - that I love to touch  
Still the one - and I can't get enough  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

_You're still the one - who can scratch my itch  
Still the one - and I wouldn't switch  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

"Feel? I admit that my thoughts parallel yours."

"It helps that you can literally read my mind."

"That is my only advantage in our relationship. And even then it simply helps me keep pace with you. I have never gotten the upper hand."

"You don't want the upper hand. Not openly anyway. That's why you married me. You like to top from the bottom and you decided a Vulcan woman wouldn't get that subtle distinction."

"You hold distinguished degrees in linguistics and education but are also able to profile my psyche."

"Thanks to a minor degree in psychology and decades of living with a logical being."

"I contributed to your insight. No wonder I cannot win."

"That's something else you have in common with males of any species."

_You are still the one - that makes me shout  
Still the one - that I dream about  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

_You're still the one, yeah still the one  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one._


End file.
